magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Gamer Issue 6
Vol 1 No 6 was cover-dated May 1994 and cost £3.95. 2 cover disks were attached. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (5-6) Planet Gamer - Gary Whitta - 1 page (9) Charts - 1 page (31) Q&A - 1 page (32) Cables (Letters) - 1 page (40) Shareware: Pick 'n' Mix - Chris Buxton - 2 pages (88-89) PC Heaven: Guide to Gratifying Misuse (of games) - 2 pages (106-107) Coverdisks Coverdisks - 3 pages (10-12) *This month's disk stars - 1 page (10) *Disk 1: Club Football: The Manager (demo) - 1 page (11) *Disk 2: Good to Firm (demo), MVP 3-Point Basketball, Invasion of the Mutant Space Bats of Doom - 1 page (12) Scoop! System Shock - Andy Butcher - 2 pages (14-15) FIFA International Soccer - Gary Whitta - 2 pages (16-17) Overlord - Chris Buxton - 2 pages (18-19) Eyewitness Page 22 *Whose Rhine is it anyway?: Across the Rhine from MicroProse Page 23 *Compact comet: Shadow of the Comet CD version from Infogrames *PC gets 3DO card: 3DO Blaster from Creative Technologies Page 24 *Do we not like football?: Empire Soccer from Graftgold *Even more lonely: Alone in the Dark 2 CD version from Infogrames Page 25 *Recurring dreams: Pinball Dreams 2 from 21st Century Page 26 *Soft drink spot: Cool Spot from Virgin *All-American heroes: Superhero League of Hoboken from Accolade Page 28 *Fedual feuds: Lords of the Realm from Impressions *On this day in history: D-Day: The Beginning of the End from Impressions Page 29 *Seventh heaven?: Corridor 7 from Gametek Page 30 *Epic undertakings: Jazz Jackrabbit and One Must Fall from Epic Megagames *Sticking to a formula: F1 from Domark Features Opinion *A slice of American Pie - Matt Bielby - 1 page (35) *Share and share alike - Simon Williams - 1 page (37) *Funny PC games? Don't make me laugh - Gary Penn - 1 page (39) 2 Can Play at That Game - 4 pages (42-45) :Playing against your PC can be a great laugh, but however well programmed your adversary nothing can match the challenge of taking on a real human opponent. So what makes multi-player games so much fun, and how can you get in on the action? by Phil South The Beautiful Game - 3 pages (46-48) :Football management simulations have been around since the days of Ricky Villa, but unlike him, they show no signs of fading away. Brian Walker assesses the past, present and future of the PC's most perennially popular gaming genre. Reviews Budget Games Diagnostics Alone in the Dark 2 - Guide - 4 pages (92-95) Star Trek: Judgment Rites - Guide: Part 3 - 2 pages (96-97) Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - Solution: Part 1 - 2 pages (98-99) 911 Emergency - 1 page (100) Systems Memory Games - 3 pages (102-103) :We've all been there - that excrutiating moment when your PC tells you it doesn't have enough free RAM to run that state-of-the-art title you've just spent a fortune on. But now, with our dead simple guide, you can kiss those memory nightmares goodbye. by Simon Williams Adverts GamesMaster Issue 17 - 1 page (38) CD-ROM Today Issue 1 - 3 pages (69-71) Edge Issue 8 - 1 page (75) PC Format Issue 32 - 1 page (77) PC Answers - 2 pages (78-79) PC Plus - 1 page (101) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Chris Buxton Art Editor :Maryanne Booth Production Editor :Dan Goodleff Staff Writer :Andy Butcher Designer :James Blackwell Contributing Writers :James Binns, Stuart Campbell, Gary Penn, Phil South, Brian Walker, Simon Williams Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews